


The legend of Malland

by Powerline_wizard



Category: Legend of Malland
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerline_wizard/pseuds/Powerline_wizard
Summary: A thousand years ago, after the humans had destroyed the world and themselves through their wars and endless bickering, all of the previously thought to be beings of fiction or myth came to inhabit our planet. Cryptids like mothman,the  Loch Ness monster, and mythical beings like fairies giants and kelpies all came to inhabit the world without their main threat, humans. we follow then main character kyoto as he accidentally discovers the secrets his land holds.





	The legend of Malland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been thinking about for a while and i needed a place that was public where i could share it with people, its all an original story and i would appreciate any type of constructive criticism i can get:)

chapter 1, the intoduction

A thousand years ago, after the humans had destroyed the world and themselves through their wars and endless bickering, all of the previously thought to be beings of fiction or myth came to inhabit our planet. Cryptids like mothman,the Loch Ness monster, and mythical beings like fairies giants and kelpies all came to inhabit the world without their main threat, humans.  
Though decades of cultivation and manually demanding work without the use of the very machines that had doomed the largest numbers species before them, they slowly built the world from the ground up. The largest of the numerous tribes signed a peace treaty and from there forth all the nations that had been built previously had agreed to help and work with each other. Today there are 7main kingdoms; the drylands and deserts which are inhabited by similar beings such as earth dragons, trolls and bluecaps. These dryer areas are mainly classified by their hot and sometimes humid nature, housing creatures with water reservoir capabilities such as camel like elementals.  
Swamps, which are wetlands located in the south east and house famous myths like Nessie and nymphs. Their main city is partially underground and are densely populated with loud shrieking trees planted by wetland mermaids centuries ago to ward off unwanted visitors, now they serve as the staple and flag of the kingdom. Besides how off putting the country looks at first, the inhabitants are some of the friendliest in all of the 8 kingdoms.  
The area best known for leviathan class creatures is the ocean, where colossal squid and megalodon work as living ships for the Atlantis status country. Their main trade is seaweed and fish, but they are the most closed off of the kingdoms due to their deep and hard to reach location and their distrust though need of the throne. In order to get to this part of the world, a 3 day excruciatingly slow descend into pitch black water is required; often submarines are lost due to electricity running out, it's rare that there subs are found with its inhabitants alive or in one piece.  
The smallest area of land, hottest, and the most densely populated is the lava pits, located in the dugout remains of volcanoes. The capital of all the lava pits is the Yosemite super volcano which spans 1,169 square miles and erupted even before the humans went extinct. This sparked one of the deadliest natural disasters known to history, smoke covering most of the plains of sand and fire. Here all of the imps, dragons, and fire elementals live in caves designed to keep as much heat in as possible.  
forests are the most vast in size besides the main land; the forests are dense and the inhabitants are hard to find if your not looking close enough. Fairies live in small alcoves under trees and forest spirits can be mistaken for rabbits, raccoons, and deer. Extremely territorial in nature, the forests are protected by the ancient treaty to not be industrialized or touched by those who were not native to the land.  
second to last and the least inhabited is the tundras located north and south of the planet, they are small in size but have been regaining their land footprint over the years, besides this not much is known about it due to it being uninhabitable by most creatures. Only mammoth and large seals remain to roam the ice caps.  
And finally is the mainland named malland. This is the most mild in nature and most diverse in fauna and flora, with creatures stemming from all 5 of the other kingdoms excluding the tundra. Here the capital city is located and is the site of where the original nations signed the peace treaty; in surrounding lands giants work as farm workers and is then used for the main crop trade that comes out of the city.  
Today as it stands malland is the safest and most well guarded place in the world, ruled by the benevolent family of five Pickens. King Toman, queen parcella, and their 3 children marcell the eldest and air to the throne, trained for years and the face of the family after the king and queen. Sonia is the middle child and trains just a vigorously to take the throne if marcel is to meet an unfaithful demise, she is perceived by the public as stiff but only because she’s so caught up in helping her family. And their youngest kyobi, he faces minimal training and spends most of his time doing what toman believes to be frivolous pursuits in history and taking time in the people directly. He attends a private school as he requested when he was twelve. now at age 14 he's often not in the city at all but spends his time trekking nearby forests noting down whatever he can.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this chapter was short, but i promise the real story will start next chapter:)


End file.
